In many factories or the like, it is frequently necessary to run electrical wires considerable distances from the source of power to the machine requiring electrical power. The wires are normally pulled through an elongated metal conduit to conform to the standard electrical code. Once the wires have been pulled through the conduit, it is very difficult to establish continuity. In other words, it is difficult to ascertain the identity of the individual wires once they have been pulled through the conduit. In some case where only two-to-five wires are utilized, the wires may be color coded. However, the same is impractical when a large number of wires are run through the conduit. Further, various colored wires are not normally used in factories or the like.
One way of determining the continuity of an individual wire or to identify individuals is to supply a current to one end of an individual wire and then laboriously test the other ends of the wires until the particular is identified as having current flowing therethrough. Such is time consuming and labor intensive.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved continuity tester.
A further object of the invention is to provide a continuity tester which is of the scanning type.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a continuity tester which automatically and sequentially supplies power to a plurality of electrical wires with means provided at the other end of the wires for sequentially indicating the continuity of the wires.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a continuity tester which is reliable and easy to use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.